Wedding Bells
by toomanyfeelsforapotato
Summary: The one day that Winry Rockbell has been looking forward to. The day she becomes Winry Elric. Her wedding day oneshot.


Hawkeye carefully brushed away the last strand of hair and tucked it into the bride's elegant bun and combed her fringe onto one side. She stepped back to admire her work and gave a sigh of relief.

'God, I've dismantled bombs in the dark with nothing more than a toothpick, and yet, doing your hair is the most stressful thing I've done. Apart from getting your dress, of course.'

Winry laughed and teased her. 'Riza, I'd love to see you at your wedding. How are you going to manage _then_?' She poked her shoulder.

'Oh, I'm not bothering with any of this nonsense when I'm getting married to Roy. I'm going to wear my uniform, and so is he. I have no intention of wearing a ten pound dress and spending two hours on my hair.' Riza threw her hands in the air, as if already imagining herself.

'Aw, don't be _so _lazy already! I'm going to be your maid of honor for a reason, you know?' Winry said with a twinkle in her eye.

'Who says you're going to be maid of honor?' Riza teased, clearly playing with Winry.

Winry stuck her tongue out at her and said, 'Who says I'm not?'

They walked off towards the aisle, giggling and poking fun at each other. Today's bride would later be maid of honor, and today's maid of honor would later be a bride.

'Fuhrer Mustang!' Winry waved her hand at the dark haired former Colonel. 'You made it! I thought you'd be busy with your office work! This means you really are going to get to give me away! I'll be like the first person ever to have the Fuhrer give me away _and _officiate my wedding! But, are you sure you aren't missing something important?'

Mustang waved off her concerns with a flick of his hand. 'Not every day you see a Rockbell turn Elric. I wouldn't have missed it for anything!' Giving her a warm smile, he took her hand and slowly walked her down the aisle.

A hush fell upon everyone seated there; the sudden attention making Winry blush. Her bridesmaids all smiled at her, but Riza however was fixated and Roy. A playful glance from her turned Hawkeye red as she hastily looked away from him.

Roy spoke to Edward directly, smiling as he let go of her hand, 'Take care of her, eh?'

Ed's eyes shone as he grasped Winry's hand and said, 'You don't have to tell me twice.'

Everything boring finished quickly, Mustang gave a long and boring speech about marriage and said something about the power vested in him by the country of Amestris.

'I now pronounce you man and wife.' Nudging Ed in the shoulder, he finished smilingly, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Ed lifted Winry in his arms and pulled her close. Right before they kissed, he looked into those blue and beautiful eyes of hers, and he could sees nothing but love, for him. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eye, pressing her lips against his. They could hear nothing except each others' heartbeat; they blocked everything else out. Winry could smell the scent of that cologne he used to wear, and she had never loved it more. When they finally broke apart, everyone was cheering, and the Elric couple had never been happier.

Winry's already wide grin spread all across her blushing face as Ed stepped down from the altar. He offered her his hand, 'Mrs. Elric.'

'Aww, our Ed's such a gentleman.' Riza gushed, visibly impressed at what the once short and hot tempered State Alchemist had matured into.

'No fair, Riza. I'm always a gentleman too!' Roy argued in a mockingly hurt tone.

Biting her lip and bringing her face dangerously close to his, Riza said, 'Ah, a gentleman? But, I wouldn't know what to do with one, now, would I?'

Kissing her gently on the tip of her nose, Mustang gave up. 'Touché.'

The crowd hooted behind the couple; they could already see the First Lady emerging out of Mustang's fiancée.

Extremely loud rock music began pouring and the guests were taken aback only for a second, as they moved onto the dance floor. Clearly surprised at the music, Edward shot a glance at his wife who only shrugged.

'You did tell me to pick the music! You should have known this was going to happen, you know me well enough for that, don't you?' Winry shouted, her voice struggling to be heard over guitar solos.

Planting another kiss on her cheek, Ed sighed. 'I thought it wasn't possible to love you more than I already do, but here you are, proving me wrong every minute.'

As the crowd behind them collectively went 'Awwwww', they could hear Major Armstrong continual shrieks as Olivier pounded her heel into his leg as a result of him telling her she looked beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress.

Elicia Hughes came upto them in her bridesmaid's dress and both Gracia and her congratulated the couple before leaving. Just as May hugged Winry and wandered off to find Alphonse, a tall man with uncut, dark hair let loose came upto them, with his wife, an extremely skilled martial artist, with one arm made of automail.

'Excuse me, but do we know you?' Winry asked sarcastically, her glistening eyes giving away her happiness at seeing them after so long.

'Oh, I don't know, Mrs Elric.' The man simply walked upto a high ranking woman in the military and pulled off her rubber-band.

'How dare you pull that off my hair! Do you even know who I am?' The woman was seething with rage and her hand was only inches away from the man's face when he turned away.

Tying up his loose hair, he turned to face her again, saying, 'Ah, unfortunately, I do _not _know who you are. But perhaps you know me? My name is Lin. I rule over this country, oh what was its name again, Xing.' Leaving the woman speechless, he turned back to the Elrics.

'It's good to see you both!' He hugged them and later wandered off with his wife onto the dance floor, where May Chang and Alphonse too seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Edward took Winry's hand and led her out onto the balcony where soft orange light washed over everything. Finding the Fuhrer and his fiancée already deep in conversation, they moved farther away until they were alone.

'You know something, Ed?' Winry inched closer to him. 'When we were kids, you remember when you and Al had this fight over who'd get to marry me? Al won, but I turned him down. I had told him it was because I wouldn't marry a guy shorter than me. But it wasn't true. I loved _you_. I couldn't marry _anyone_ who wasn't you. As a kid, it seemed sort of a stupid decision, but after this long, I know it was the right one after all.'

Edward pulled her close and whispered, 'I told you that you proved me wrong. Every minute.'


End file.
